User talk:AoCatrene
Kagabi What did you PM me about last night?>.<" Darn, my wifi hanged and you knw. ._> it sucks. Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Ahh congrats!:D Since when?;) Also, yea, he did :) Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Ahh AAAHHHH XD Well, >.<" *doesnt know a good wedding gift*Umm...umm... O.O Wait, hw 'bout sean? Also, slr, was on phone a while ago.. I'll be less active as well starting thurs or even tom ;~; Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ heyo Me:heyo there my cupcake friend how many cupcake have you ate? cause I saw mr muffin man a bit tired today brain:like always no logic.. Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 08:12, June 12, 2013 (UTC) I.H.N.I I HAVE NO IDEA!! ....sorry a bit woozy here still feeling dizzy ...from everything Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 09:04, June 12, 2013 (UTC) AaN prizes So, for having gotten your to Level Five or to "graduate", in other words, you receive the prizes which the adopt a Newb offers. 1 god rp (for getting your newb pass level 1), 1 early power-up (for getting a newb pass Level 3) and, of course, 1 character spot (for getting the newb to Level Five). Kindly contact an administrator when you wish to use your god rp and when you use your early power-up. If you plan to use your early power up, kindly state which character you used it on. Thank you and we hope you enjoyed being a "Big Sister" :) well no ...okey yes..got back from langkawi on saturday (last 2 week) spend a few days lazily in the house then cleaning up the mess we left...and now just recently finish everything...soo a bit dizzy there... Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 09:48, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Posted Posted on Angelina WB My word bubble? if you need the base, you can copy it, I don't really mind. I'm sorry, but I would be unpleased if you copied the colors though. Please Ignore the msg on fb >.<" Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Reply Umm, he's a dove exactly on top of her head, so how does he face her? BTW, sorry, might reply late. I need to do some essays for EE >.< Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Sure Surey :D Please tell me when you do. Really sorry >.< Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ ''RE: Oks lang, :P The Deadly One. 11:40, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks blue, get well soon as well! Bkt masakit? Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Re: Yes pls i have no idea what to do on it pls help me and thanks Umm i havent done i dont think i got a iris message saying i am now an enrty level but thats it how do i get claimed RDZ24 (talk) 12:37, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Dibs Depends on which character. Which would you like? Bowenstrife- Mognet me, Kupo! 00:56, June 24, 2013 (UTC) >.< Wtf no no no >.< You aren't. Don't let your problems get to you by saying that >.< You AREN'T a boring person, okay? :) Oh you xD I don't really sleep early, like almost ALL the time xP Even when there's school, I sleep late. That's why I developed a habit of being uber slow >.< Charries Charlie L'amour Aristina Glass Katrine Vellieux I'd suggest reading over their pages so you know how to RP em ^~^ Thanks a bunch! Got It Araso! Ima post after I send a few IMs to ppeople :) Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ DaeHyun YEAP! >v< Daehyuny's bday >v< AHHH Hot deahyuny! Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Poster Buti k p! Wla ako ;~: Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ age and if she has been to camp before and also my char is a hecate kid. :Dyou may know me, you may not, all i want you to do............is die. 18:51, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Blue I was wondering if I could dibs Titus Harrison with my new character from the Juvinal Delicuent Group (who is yet to be claimed) ? Happy Birthday HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!! Hopefully when you see this I'll have my Happy Birthday Badge up >.< Luv chu blue baby happy b-day! D: Why chu no going on chat anymore? ;-; Hello I know I don't really know you enough, and vice versa. In all honest, however, that's fine. I understand you're upset at certain people on chat, but isolating the group to spite the individual is never a good idea. More often than not, it cause more drama. It's your life, you do what you want to do, but just know that Pops and I will welcome you back with open arms. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 06:01, July 14, 2013 (UTC) It's perfectly fine. I mean, if I'm on, and you need a place to cool of, just PM me, and I'll listen, or talk, or anything. That's what goldfish on here are for right 8-) ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 06:35, July 14, 2013 (UTC) i'm just going by he met her in school.you may know me, you may not, all i want you to do............is die. 08:54, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Grand Cabin Games Hey Blue, just messaging you to let you know that your character Tiffany has been selected to represent Nike's Cabin in the Grand Cabin Games. Please message me back ASAP to let me know whether or not you are willing and able to participate. hetalia group Just a reminder, the deadline is 25 July, if you need an extension to get it finished, please message me prior to the deadline, thanks. Hi Oh that's fine, sorry for my own late reply KarinAnari (talk) 15:06, July 22, 2013 (UTC) truthfully? uhh first thing sorry for one of the latest reply in the history of late replies second I guess the word I';m looking for is preoccupy??? anyhow how have you been?? Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 01:51, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Touko Yeap, sorry. I'm using her: User:Broken_fire/Notepad Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ mind playin kiddo? http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Contest%3AThe_Grand_Cabin_Games/Olympic_Speedsters I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 21:12, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Re:Triplets Yup, Ashley Gosiengfiao :) I'll check on the history.... whenever I can. Right now, I'm actually studying for my exams ^-^" Re: Hindi pa naman talaga. Mastery Test palang tomorrow pero I still need to study :c My periodicals are on Tuesday. And for the history, I'll just add whatever once you're finished :) Emma and stuff http://astrids-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Emma%27s_History_and_stuff The link to what we talked about :) RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid Birthday Gotcha :D Can we rp it tomorrow? I don't think I can get to 5 ;~; >.<" so sorry, but Ill try my best!:D Do you think about me? ★❣Broken❣★ Filipino No, I'm not. And we danced all night to the best song ever 09:06, August 3, 2013 (UTC) model Well, since there are a lot of filipino charries in this wiki, i decided to make one. I found his picture and asked kookoo who he is. And we danced all night to the best song ever 10:29, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Claim You can make the claim now! but I just realized that you don't have to... I could if you don't want to. Just let me know :) RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 06:49, August 4, 2013 (UTC) uhh can I lie soo yoyu wont get mad at me for answering this without making you mad? anyhow again sorry for being gone a long time Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 17:46, August 7, 2013 (UTC) hetalia group Do you still plan on finishing your history/character for the hetalia group? re:extension Yea that's fine :) just wanted to make sure you still wanted to Stuff Toy Araso!:D I plan to win the stuff toy, but wasn't sure of what you wanted :) There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Sage Stuff Nope, not yet X)) but mel's inactive though so that rp with mommy might have to wait ^^" Yeap, success. Now going to shower There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ sig There is something wrong with your sig, in the coding, it messes up #'s when you vote, and it needs to be fixed. Badman XD Haha! Ok lng yan, what sonng you like best in their album? I loved DaeHyun's vocals <3 There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ B.A.P Well, most of their music are the about curruption, that's why I love them. Crash, for me, is their lightest album. I like Badman sorta, cause it's like that. Hmm, what your fav song of them? I go for "What The Hell" There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ No Mercy >.<" *fangirls* DAEHYUN *faints* I love that part. :)) I LOLed at Yongjae most when his hard earned backpack disappeared. There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Step-Daughter Could you please read this? 07:09, August 30, 2013 (UTC) signature I've updated your signature by replacing your font tags with span tags, as font tags mess up updated coding and will soon stop working altogether. I've also resized the image in your signature in accordance to our new signature policies. If you have any questions feel free to ask, Re: ;D OMG Let's go for it!!! I get dibs on making Levi though ;D >.< Need to go soon. Just IM me and I'll reply tomorrow :) Hmmm Well, it can actually depend on the history we're going to do. I was planning om making "Levi" 's personality a little dark but we could do Camp if you prefer :)) Also, are they going to be like, cousins, best friends, distant relatives (not godly side related)? PLEASE not bro and sis >.< That has been used faaar too much in the past. >.< I'm leaning more on the BC but then, I ish too lazy to think of a good plot line that will suit the idealisms of a certain faction so... CAMP (Laziness wins >.<) v.v Sureeee :3 Hello }} OMGGGGG So false alarm on lunch and I am now watching episode 22. THAT DARK GLEAM IN LEVI'S EYES OMG ** Badge :3 Twins Hiiiiii, so are u using Mina as Mi-Neul's model or another member or AOA?? Just wondering >v< AOA Okiiiie! ^^ So I was wondering, the could be born in Rio de Janerio but their Korean. They were street kids and stuff like that >.> I'm working on the history now. Also who's the older twin? o.o and um I just finished rendering Ha-Neul's photo >.> So it's Ha-Neul and Mi-Neul, right? And also >.> want me to render a photo of Mina :3 I'll be using the photos from here if you want me to render one of them >.> ^^ I'm doing the rendering now and their dad/mom was in Rio so yeah. and I'm rendering now :) RE: Okie ^^ So who's the older twin? :3 And omgomgomg here's the rendered image, and sorry if it sucks >.< I tried, I'mma try do a new one tomorrow nite! RE: Kay Imma sleep too! And nite and here's Mi-Neul! RE: Well it's okay :3 Lets just focus on the twins now ^^ Sorry Blue I did not leave :( Chat just lagged. And I did answer your question :) <3333333 OMG Gracias Blue c': Love you too. The puppy is so adaisvwegwhjivehwunewi adorable cx Re: Well, I still plan on making my LEvi char but just not with a group. I really don't have the time to sit and think about char histories :( xD Nice dream ;) hey Talk pages are suppose to be for communication, your talk page is so heavily coded it interferes with peoples signatures and templates, please dial it back a few notches, thanks Wonderful Creature~ Blueyhuey~ Hello! I was bored on the wiki today, and I was just rereading my char's pages and such when I stumbled upon Andrew's page. So me, being the stalker I am, clicked his page and like "WOAH. This is one BEAUTIFUL WONDERFUL CREATURE I must dibs." Now here I am, asking if I can dibsies Andrew. :3 re: Omg yesyes, >.< Sorry I was just like really busy >.> And omg did you hear their new song Confused? I haven't listened to it yet! And can chu help me with the history? :3 re: Omg I still haven't listen to it yet >.< But what should we do for the twins? :1 And like, where should we plan their history? >.> re: Yea, and they were born in Rio de Janerio, mom died, went to an orphanage but ran away, ended up as street kids, got found by some police, went to an adoption center, got adopted by a rich Korean couple then moved to Korea and became the best pianist (Ha-Neul) and best violinist (Mi-Neul) in Korea :D Yay! That's all I got so far. :1 re: Chu want me to go on chat so it's easier instead? >.< Also their godparent choices were: Morpheus (omg did I spell it correctly? .-.)/Thanatos/Deimos (I think). Oh yeah I had this idea that they were called Mina (for Mi-Neul) and Hina (for Ha-Neul) since it was easier to call them that in Brazil. :1 re: Lolz, I found a gif of Mina and Yuna of AOA >o> And I'm going on chat now, it's easier :1 Twins >.> Annyeong Blue-chan~ Well I had a small plan on my word doc for 'em. >.< So like I'll put it down on my wiki and give you the link >.< Badge~ Two Years Congratulations on making it to not one, but two years with the wiki! we hope to have another great year with you. RE: I'm studying like so hard right now > < Yeah we'll continue doing them :1 Probably done next year, for the twins? o.o RE: Exams...ugh > > I hate them ;~; I look like a mess now. > > Blue!!!! blue you have no idea how MUCH I've missed you!!!! I'm sorry that I havent been there and please dont think that collage that hard (its not well minus the exam part that is heheh) but I cant be on this is the last time I'll be here...until july...(got you there didnt I??)anyhow yeah I made a promise to my parent focus on my subject until the end of my A level (got B's soo their please..ish...)and the end of my a level is on july next year... sooo you know...but I may not come back...(I emphases on the may) not because I hate this place I love it but its just that my brain have been talking bad stuff negetive stuff that makes me discourage to .....I think I need to stop before I make a fool of myself...(too late for that I think) anyhow like always a present...not an x mas present as Ive missed the mark but a present for the new year in hope for you to look foward to it with a smile yours sleepingly(havent sleept yet soo you know me) mel Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 23:26, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Twins Blue-channnnnn! I just had an idea (I'm working on the history liek right now) that the twins could have been a singing duo like um Infinite H o u o I'm just putting that on the history >.> If you don't like it I can change it. Bluey! Hey Bluey! I missed you soooo much! I haven't been able to catch up with you lately, and I'm really sorry. If you're still up for Mirai and Akhito, I already planned his page. Let me know okay? Hope I see you around! heads up You got two char spots from that mr.gold user, but just a heads up, they hit 6 months/user left early February, which means all their char spots become null and void (it's the double edged sword of taking spots as gifts from other users, they are only valid for as long as the user is on the wiki with actual spots to give), so if they do end up hitting 6 months 0 edits, you won't have those 2 spots from them any more, sorry status do you require semi-active or officially inactive status? You are at nearly 13 days with 0 edits, and without either semi-active of officially inactive status, if you hit 25 days your characters will be archived Re: Me? The usual =.=" *sighs* Sickly and broken. And you? Null Just a reminder. Seeing as User:Mr. goldblatt1021 has left the wiki, the character spots he has given you are now considered as "null" and are thus no longer available for usage. So basically, it's as though you were never given them. Yo BLUEBERRYCUPCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!!!!!! Can we rp? c: Re I SUPER DON'T MIND! Come on! Let's rp xD I have a request though. Can you please use your rainbow nymph? c: Oh and select the place. Be it a page or forum, I don't really mind. You post first and I'll just use a random char of mine (surprise you with whoever hahaha) xD And so it begins >:) Posted back cx Is there a need for me to tell you or do have your own way of knowing that I posted? xD Posted I posted a comment on your character page, Reign Blanche Hyeon. can you reply? "When I say I hate you while I'm smiling, I don't mean it. But when I say I hate you while I'm glaring, you better run!"~LindsayF" Re: You're not sucky naman eh :/ I'll change the post later at night ;~; I need to go and I have a whole day in school, from UP to my school. Also, happy valentines! *Gives blue chocochip cookies.* Can I bribe you though?>.<" POsted I posted on your character page. Reply? "When I say I hate you while I'm smiling, I don't mean it. But when I say I hate you while I'm glaring, you better run!"~LindsayF" Question >.< So because I'm basically being urged in a forceful way, its okay if you say no (really it is I just said to the person urging me to do this 'wow look at her she's amazing and wow') Anywayyy, I was wondering, could I share Jessica as a model with you? >.< Its honestly, totally fine if you don't want to, but, if you say yeah (WHICH FOR THE RECORD YOU DONT NEED TO DO >.< *making it known*), I kinda have a backstory thing that would help explain how and why they look the same >.< Re: OMGGGGG TY >.< c: The reason (I figured I could/should tell you) is basically the char is a girl who was cursed to take the body/steal the body of someone who Zeus chooses at random >.< Like mortal - take their body and become them Demigod - copy their body >.< Ty again so much ;-; c: Re: Hahaha I mean bribe you to stay :)) No one died :)) Re: xD Sakura lost her memories. And Faiiiiiiiiiii rkjghker. Chii's so cute too :'((( She's so innocent and ghndkhndkj xD I gotta finish up on my research too. Anyway, we'll fangirl soon enough ;) Re: You want a new thread somewhere there?:)) Re: You want a new thread somewhere there?:)) Fai If you check out the manga, chapter 27, page 2, you'll see a very nice picture of Fai :) How he manages to looks so effing elegant when he's a boy is far beyond me xD >:D Excellent! I have thus converted chu into a Fai D. Flowright fangir! *huggles* xD We'll fangilr ''completely ''once you finish the entire series (plus the 5 additional/extra episodes). I'm currently in the process of reading the manga. I had the first two volumes but I never actually went past them xD kjsdnkdjgfnj Fai and his darts omggggg I cannottttt Waiiiiiiiiiit OMG Before you go you haveee to read this page http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Tsubasa-Reservoir-Chronicles/38?id=30770#6 Nuuuuuuuuuuu You HAVE to watch the anime first Dx So you know how BLUE his eyes are and how GRACEFUL they make him look. Not to mention the voice fjgbdkjgdkf. ;__; That smirk omg http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Tsubasa-Reservoir-Chronicles/59?id=30989#3 *Sigh* T_T dsjbgkjgs I can't wait for you to finish both the anime and the manga. omg http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Tsubasa-Reservoir-Chronicles/198?id=32671 It's so cute omggggggg sjbgjsg *fangirls* G.O.M. History I checked your history. :) SAENG SAENGG. Where are you? D: RE: D: UNNIE'S HERE NOW. omgggg Gosh it took 15 minutes just to send this IM >.< Internet please >.> Anywayyyyyyyyyyyyyy. I have made a magnanimous discovery. If you have time, try reading "Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen" on mangafox or whichever manga website you use. It's bound to be in one of them xD The manga's fairly short, with about 5 or so chapters only. Read it ASAP. ;) Get back to me as soon as you finish with it :)))) I wanna hear your opinions on the characters :)))) Aw, thanks! I've missed you heaps as well step-daughter, but I haven't been on chat for a couple of day because of some rough family issues. And I have two HUGE school assignments to do these holidays as well as two interviews with high profile (for where I live at least >.<) theatre-associated people. I'll try and get on chat soon so we can, well, chat xD RE: LOL SAENG XD You need to make up your mind >.> AND OMG TAO ARGUING WITH SEHUN WHILE BOWLING. I WAS LAUGHING SO HARD- RE: SAENG I'M HERE D: Myparentsarestalkingme- So I'll try go on but I'll go off a lot >.< Where are you tho? :o RE: I'm back! Where are you tho? D: RE: :o Unnie's here o/ I'm hereeeeeeeee! *waves like crazy idk* RE: My parents>.> I'll be back in an hour or so. RE: Saeng >.< I'm back. I'm sorry. My parents were being really really bitchy. >.> You on tho? :o Re: Yes I am from Philippines. Are you too? *u* Aaaand, I also missed you Blue~ Re: Omfg Parehas tayo! Hahahaha. Kaso hindi ako half baliw. Inborn na sakin yuuuun. -3- Re: Of course! They're my 3rd ub group. *whispers* My bias is Baek and my wrecker is Yeol. -3- Re: Yeeeep. Sorry about that. -3- My mom wants me to shut down the comp already. :o :O OHH OHHH OMQ OHHH MY QODD. I'm sorry ignore the Q, whatcha gonna do with it tho? :o RE: Lol XD YOUR SO EVIL SOMETIMES. And I can't go on chat btw- it's like 12 something and I have graduation tomorrow- Oh shiet. Kaeun'ssolonelyotl- Graduation sucks tbh- ^Read le heading. Thanks tho o/ *table flips cuz like yolo* I have my IGCSEs soon ;~; Too many tests- and lol idek she just is. omg I have to post on Kim >.< >.> For some reason, I think we need a Luhan here. So I can ship him with Seyoon- Then if we have a Minhyuk from CNBLUE, I call le dibs because Bona and Chanyoung from Heirs- Posted on Kim btw~ MINSUL *screams* ^ *fangirls and screams more tbh-* MINSULLLLLL. MINHO AND SULLI. OMG OMG OMG OMG <3 Waeeeyooo? D: Sehun and Luhan .> sklajfskd Too lazy tbh- LOL MAYBE IDEK. When I rp guys it's liek so awks. Liek with Keisuke- IT WAS SO AWKS- Lol maybe- But if there's a Tao. I CALL DIBS K. Wait. Oli's on. WE NEED TO TELL HIM ABOUT THE KPOP RP THINGY. Lol we're both lazy XD Omg I'll try go on but like- it's like so late already but whateves. >.> I'm too lazy to go online- Oh and omg. I CALL DIBS ON BANG YONGGUK <3 He's mine u w u Mineeeee. And omg I want Taoris here. .-. *was reading a fanfic this whole time but okay* It's fine? ^^ RE: SAENG. WHERE ARE YOU. I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING. OMQ OMQ OMQ. THE DRAMA :o RE: omg omg omq go on chat >.> sfdkjafsldkf WHERE ARE YOU? D: It is e u e LOL JK IT ISN'T ME- Yet again, someone who looks like me o.o Well the girl is korean- And I only used it because Bam Bam's in the back of the pic- < 3 Hey Quick question. Did you get Bach's permission to use V9? I don't want to sound stalker-ish, but I just noticed there was no message concerning it on your talk page, so yeah. >.< Unless I'm mistaken, that is. Re: LOL, yesh :P I love him *squeezes GD and does not let go* His whole Coup de tat album <3 Re: Hm... current songs? I can't choose between Black and Crooked. I just loved Heartbreaker and Breathe too ;~; Actually, I like everything. He saved me from dying in a plane XD HBU? Haha! It's my stress song ._> If I feel like it's not important, I'll be like:"oh, just screw it! GDDDDD" XD Re Well, since it's her newest version, you need to ask permission. Whether you're in trouble or not is up to her. SAENG OMG SAENG SAENGGGG WHERE ARE YOU? D: RE: ㅠㅠ sdfkjasldf. Can chat stop being annoying >.> RE: Posted on Kim btw~ And omg do you know AKMU's new song? :o GIVE LOVE < 3 And omg B.A.P >v< B.A.P OMG YES < 3 But Yongguk is < 3 Anyways listen to it! It's amazing~ <3 Zelo's age is quite close to mine I think- *coughcough* After all, I wouldn't mind going on a date with Zelo- Re: But I'm not on chat O.O Also, need to go in a few minutes ;~; mind sending it in fb? RE: Sorry for the late reply, I was eating lunch xD BUT COME ON CHAT OR TRY TOOO ;-; Zelo *steals Zelo away from you* c:< He's mine :P >.> I'm happy my age is close to Zelo's age- I'm sixteen *^* .-. Yeah...I think but like isn't he turning 18 ._. omg chat chat chat chat >.> and I'mma post on Kim >.< _ Fineeeeee. I'm on~ RE: I'm on ;; STAHP ;; OMG STAHP STAHP. I'M JELLAY. K. PLEASE STAHP. *creys tbh* ._. It's fine, I get Luhan a lot >.< Arena Heya Blue! My internet connection's crazy, so mind picking the arena? the link. May I suggest not using water and fire arena?>.<" they seem to be.. out of range. Re: Replied. No worries. It's been a while since I had a fight RP, and I'm not good at it...;~; Other than water and fire, what arena do you want?:) Re: Depends. There's the earth arena and the urban arena. The earth's more of excavation site while the urban, is well, urban :)) You can check more here. Also, slr ;~; Guess my message didn't get sent -.- Twins Saengggg, I need to know Minyeol's personality. Like is she shy? For the history? ._. PLS REPLY ASAP TT-TT Thank you >.> Omg arigato saeng! >.<" I'm just on the third paragraph ;; at least three more to go~ The twins will go to camp when their thirteen but leave when their fifteen because Sungyeol wanted to pursue his idol career and Minyeol wanted to go with him so they left together. >.> RE: Lol XD no problem~ I'm almost done >.< Finished >.< http://jinkyunglee.wikia.com/wiki/Oh_Sungyeol I finished ;; just need to do the personality and we can ask Broken to check it and can you pick one of your charries that saves them? Pretty please? c: ^^" And we're done! o/ RE: Chloeeeee o/ 'Kay I'll ask Broken to check it tomorrow o u o RE: They have like two ._. I can add in a third tho. Like Sungyeol and Minyeol are together and Sungyeol's about to confess but then bam a monster comes up and suddenly he remembers that his necklace is like his katana so he stabs the monster then they run away >.> RE: Lol XD Want me to add another monster attack tho? RE: I'll add one more in case :3 Omg we can rp them soon >.> RE: *screams tbh* < 3 I'm making some f(x) badge for some reason ._. RE: Lol XD Anyways I gtg after like a few minutes >.< But still look at this ~ f(x) < 3 RE: ;; I gtg. It's like 1AM here and I have school tomorrow, I mean today XD Omg ikr? *o* I'm planning to make and EXO one and I'm making a T-ARA one then going to sleep >.< Night! please do ^_^. I know nothing ... SHINee's back! *^* I'mma go on chat~ RE: What type? ._. RE: Ohhh, her :o I heard of her ._. >.> The one who met Baek right? :o Ohhh OHH HERRRR. I KNOW NOW >.< XD LOL. I'm too lazy to fix the history >.> ^^ It's okay ^^ I'm coding for my talk page >.< ^_^ ^_^ Ill be on and off for a while ShitakiMuSSHrooms (talk) 00:35, May 6, 2014 (UTC) e u e I'm here~ ._. .-. *rolls on ceiling* ^ *rolls on ceiling* ._. Hi .-. :o OMG NO. Go on PM >.< I'mma start working on the twins now o.o Ifinallyfinishedmyfashion/textileshomework- RE: It's okay ^^ ^_^ here I am ShitakiMuSSHrooms (talk) 21:14, May 6, 2014 (UTC) okies I am actually making one right now ^_^. What time is it where you are ?? its almost 10:30 here ShitakiMuSSHrooms (talk) 02:30, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :1 It's fine XD Omg yay my coding o/ Re: He's not my bias but when I saw that he's gonna have a new drama >.< I fangirled and made him my Cody XD His new drama's bout mystery and doctors X3 <3 FIRST OF ALL LET ME FALL IN LOVE WITH LUHAN ALL OVER AGAIN, SECOND OF ALL I AM SCREAMING MY HEAD OFF AND THIRD OF ALL I SHALL MAKE A LUHAN CHARRIE- ;; Henry tho- Suju's Henry ;; OMFG HENRY PLS I NEED MORE SONGS BY YOU. JUST LOOK ATTHIS . *GASP* OMG OMG OMG NO. HENRY IS THE ONE- NO HENRY HENRY HENRY Re: Siwon *~* Man. Whenever someone mentions him, a picture of his abs come into my mind -o- that's what you get for having a classmate that fangirls over his abs XD *peace sign* >.<" Taken by twinny Re: Miggy likes k-pop?!O.O Also, >.< I like DongHae better though X3 The ships like older or else, Jessica would be singing:"Call Me Nuna" yea, its a song XD Re: Wait, are we talking about charries with jessica and donghae?>.<" Cause I was thnking of real life. Anyways, wanna rp them?:) ;; f(x)? Re: Hm, at first, I was like staring at the black <3 Pwetty black X3 It looks good so far. :D Also, >.<" Sorry if I can't post or reply. my wifi's going whack again. Btw, >.<" I'm like loving Thunder and Moonlight right now~ chinese version though XD Re: Lol, I only listen to M XD Since I can understand it. O.O Wait, with who's baby?>.<" Noooo, Luhan's innocent! RE: Lol kay XD AND THE TWINS CAN GO THROUGH CLAIMING o/ Re: OMO >.<" Noooo Luhan, gone! I tell you, gone! *cries* Oh well, off to BAP again XD No one touches Daehyun *~* *growls* Wait, that's EXO again >.< WAAAHHH I just love their new album ;~; Moonlight is sad and pwetty Also, might go now :/ >v< I'mma make the claim c: >.< Almost done >.< Claim Hereeeee ya go~ XD Lol it's okay~ Brb >.< Switching to Laptop >.> omq your on chat okay omq I'm going on >.< omq omq omq omq you have to see what I just made o u o here The Oh Twins Blue, is the claim really WIP? If not, Ima claim it 'cause I already read it on twinny's page :)) And On-hold claims are starting to get to me XD Btw, di eto contest entry?o.o Re: Oh, so no contest? Alright, Ima claim them now then :)) Re: Broken Approves >v< EXO!!! Haha. Oh, sure. Wait up. I'll reply, well try to. My wifi sometimes cut so..sorry if late or putol or iba mareply ko >.> Di mababao noh :)) Mine's more shallow..then again, what can make me happy >.<" Re: Nah, rude people are nice ^^" I see a lot of them and it was fun along the way. (not to mention a pain, but its worth it >.<) Speaking of cleaning, I think my room needs arranging but oh well XD Re: Saw it. Those gifs are adorbs ;~; <3 Oh, sure! Re: I loled at that XD haha! Wait, do you need help?O>O Re: Haha, you're in spasm :)) Some people do tht when they have like high fever or something XD Anyways, posted. I dont read fanfics though o.o other than the wiki's histories -o- O.O OMQ OMQ OMQ OMQ <3 YES. omq- LOL XD Omg saeng- Anyways chat chat chat chat :3 Re: BBBBLLLLLLUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE >.<" OJYGJKLMSDFGHJK!!!! I was looking at Os' page and I seriously can't stop fangirling over the gif with le guitar. *cries* Re: Hm, nice :) Although, why would they be in the cliffs?o.o Re: Do you have murderers out there?XD 'Cause I'm pretty sure Mystic doesn't get her hands dirty. Kyler doesn't kill without a reason. Junshik's like a sad angel -o-" Hi ;) AikoKumiko (talk) 16:59, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Erm ^^" hate to burst that nice idea but monsters can't get in camp Re: As I remember, the beach is part of camp ^^" Re: Hm, wanna try camp? >.<" Also, pwede di hellhound, since they are creations of Hades XD Re: >.< Yah, you aint stupid :P Hm.. there's a whole Forum:The Monster Encyclopedia. If she's just one, I suggest two easy monsters. Pag may kasama, one medium one Yeah, of course! I don't mind RP-ing with any of your characters, I'd be happy to. Hahahaha. Goodgoditsadragon! (talk) 09:34, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: Forums desu ^w^ Sorry ah. I ate >.> OMO! Ima get fat. I won't sit down Re: Same here :D But.. >.> I get belly fat. That's just gonna stay there until I do something Yeap. It's a walis XD walis tingting thin XD Also, one cyclops would do, unless you want two. Btw, can you post first with the location and what she might be doing there :) Posted! Goodgoditsadragon! (talk) 09:45, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hey >.< You can skip dinner but never breakfast! :/ It's like the most important meal of the day. Don't skip it >.< Re: Why don't you eat on the way to school?o.o Also, *nods* please tell me if ya posted :) Ima code Cian's page. Lee Min Hyuk<3 Re: Ahhh I see. Stay safe :) Never p ko nagcommute eh :/ Re: Hmm.. are we going to make that he sees them together now or.. back at camp when Cody leaves her at the infirmary?o.o Re: Yeap :) Afterall, purples eyes are unnatural and well, my Ember got a stub because of it. That's why I said she only wore contacts. Hey! Hey let me introduce myself! Yo! Here comes trouble!- Lol what what- anyways sup? *^* Continue? Hey, wanna continue from yesterday? Goodgoditsadragon! (talk) 02:06, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Sure! Not a problem! And... Posted! Goodgoditsadragon! (talk) 02:30, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: Blue, can you go on chat?>.<" I kinda need someone to talk to right now omq yayyy >.> I'mma post soon- I'm lazy ;; Mother's day is tomorrow TTATT ... *is just eating* 5SOS I'M FANGIRLING RIGHT NOW OMFG >.< Chat? I'm lazy >.> ;; SAENG I'M BORED- THIS IS LATE :O c: AYO GG! YO WASSUP *^* *is actually half asleep* yolo^ It's alright mate, posted back Jacob.radon24 (talk) 18:09, May 12, 2014 (UTC) im ok I'm actually pretty good. I'm working on getting my character claimed ^_^ ShitakiMuSSHrooms (talk) 00:41, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Well I was wondering if you could read my claim page... <_> her name is Styles Finnegan if you can read it. Please well I know you cant comment on it but IM me what you think ^_^ OhTay thank you very much <>.<> and you helped lots You helped a lot thank you!!!!!!! ShitakiMuSSHrooms (talk) 01:27, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Word Bubbles Hey Step Daughter *hug* I was just *cough* stalking you chars and I noticed that a lot of your word bubbles are over-sized >.< The wbs for (and I'm linking the word bubbles cuz it's nice): Mary, Minyeol, Andrea, Kim, Seyoon, Reign and Julia are oversize. The maximum image size is 160px, so please change them :) P.S. All your chars are goddamn adorabubbles >.< Re YES OMG I just missed you on chat. I checked the window and you had jUST left ;-; Who/Where? Hmm I want to rp with Chloe Clearwater, so you pick which charrie of mine you want to use :D You post first On either of their pages, I don't mind :) Posted :) re sure Posted in the coffee shop :) (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 19:21, May 14, 2014 (UTC)) Made Ya Something X3 Yo blue! Haha, remember when I told you I wasn't good with photoshop? Yea, I'm not ._. So, I found another way to make this XD Guess what? I got you a new nickname while doing so: BLUEXO XD It's like blue+xo (hug&kiss) Yea..I'm weird but Imma call you that. ^^ Here! I made sure to sprinkle more baekhyun than usual. PS. It was cut >.<" Too big, maybe Re: You're welcome *bows* Hm... ._. that doesnt near my name XD omq I had this idea where we could make nymph siblings with Broken and liek we could use liek k-pop stars from the same group or like ulzzangs o u o if we use ulzzangs *coughcough* callsdibsonlikeleegeumhee Re: Sure! Hm..Where should we have them today?X))May I suggest couple outfits?>.< I'm starting to be obsessed with them though I'm very single :)) haha! Re: Ou! Ou! I know! How about a 3 night getaway to Korea for a ball? Make it four since two plane trips is one day. For the first night, WIp. For the second, a ball. For the third, WIP. Since Bradley's away for the army, he wants Sage to go in his replacement >.< It will be like a night full of models, actresses, and all that, since Bradley's family is kinda rich and owns a recording company. Let say Sage is the new adopted brother and Saphira is the adopted sis :)) So... yea, makes him an important person now Re: Hmm, I will on le forums. XD Oh! She's so pretty ;~; Re: Posted :)) I might reply on my phone since the page is now small and short Yay! It will crash less XD Anyways, I wanna change Sage's model >.< but.. it kinda twins with Sapphira so.. Ima wait :) Plus, I should change Bradley but Daehyun's taken. NOOO >.<" Re: Oh! >.<" Well, I kinda placed one up a while ago *im so fail* Mind saving that for day two? I plan on them shopping one of the 4 days XD Man..since when did i..?>.> Sorry late reply. You and twinny's pages wont load >.<" :3 *le pokes back* :o omq she needs to meet Renee :o omg omq yes OMFG OMFG YES I DID. NOW I WANT TO PUNCH SM IN THE FACE, Oh and I'm going to post on Sungyeol and Liana/Renee now-- o u o *Coughcough* Suho just be jelly cuz Kris is hotter than him-- Lol jk. SUHO YOU JERK I HATE YOU NOW. >.< I'm sorry but Suho's being a real bitch now :1 *coughcough* plsletmebitchslaphim-- Re: Speaking of ball gowns...>.> I need to find a gown soon for my cousin's wedding. Anyways, lol, shopping XD X3 RE: how long do you have to wait? ;; Oh and I have like some cosplay party tomorrow so I'm freaking out and I'm like: "AHHHHH!" O.O WHERE ARE THEY LET ME KILL THEM RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW-- *sees the rumor part* Ah ^^ I see ^^" How's my new profile? e u e Re: Really? O.O Even.. Plain and ugh..normal gowns? >.<" You see..I don't go out a lot ._. soooo when my parents tell me to wear something, I do. Most of the times, idk what its worth or where they get it (unless i look at the tag) ^^" I dont even know what its called...sooooo now, I feel quite shy (scared?) when i go out and sales people greet me with smiles. ._. I don't know why..I just do. e.e SM IS LIEK A HELL HOLE. YG IS THE BETTER. I MEAN LOOK AT AKMU, THEY AREN'T EXHAUSTING THEMSELVES AND THEY'RE IDOLS TOO! D'aww thanks :D Yours is perf < 3 Re: OM :)) Haha! Kahapon lng ako sa Uniqlo and there were a few sales peopl. They were like telling me if I needed help or assistance or something and I was like O.O? Either they said it fast or that mind was lagging behind >.> Really? Er..how were the shoes?:/ OMG OMG WE SHOULD LIEK MAKE A COMPANY WHEN WE'RE OLDER- Re: LOL XD haha! I love shinny shoes but I'm cool with heels, dont like em, dont hate em. Me and my mom have the same shoe size, 7 so... we share shoes ._. I need to start wearing heels or i might die in tagaytay >.> Anyways, o.o who has the bigger size? Re: O.O There is? How dare they slap that trillion dollar face >.> Er... Chanyeol, Tao, Luhan, and Sehun were kinda straight forward in giving it. I think I like Tao more than Luhan now o.o He seems to have nice posts >.<" Re: Well, idols do have their pains. I mean, TVXQ did get away from SM for a reason too :/ By the way, o.o why do they have phones?I mean, their family's in china, right? o.o Also, may tumblr k? Re: Hm, I feel SM should be like that, considering they have to get rich somehow. if people told the world what they did, imagine how much of a headache it would be to fix it all. They have to fix their rep for investors and trainees to come in and audition. I'm sure this will be hard for them. So far, I really feel all industries must be like that :/ Yet..I'm leaning to YG Re: Kikiligin mo ako ng husto noh?XD hahah! Make sure to gimme a copy/link ah :)) Hm..Cube scares me with their concepts for the girls >.<" I like how SM makes everyone so pretty (maybe it could be fine for me despite what's happening now). YG's like cool :)) JYP is alright :)) Re: Me no gets the name part o.o May link k b? Re: Ahhhh O.O An all male group of twelve?! Wow >.<" Well, where the the romance encompass? Re: BLUUUEEE >.< How dare you make her die...Baekhyun will be so sad he'd find another girl..maybe...cousin ni Erin, si Irene ;)) Re: Cool yun story nya :) You now need to execute it well nlng and poof! Also, I need to go so I'll tyr to post on my phone >.<" I can't garantee you I'll reply on Talk page Re: Nu yun?o.o Also, could you gimme a link/ Re: Gotcha :D Ohh that's what it is//hm, english b? Re: O.O *pats Blue* XD haha! I love L ;~; He was my #1 bias before Daehyun came in XD You can stare at DongHae Re: O.O Wait, >.<" It's loading slowly. Huh? What's wrong? It's all in English XD Do you mean I'll explain the english stuff? I can't access the image since I dont have weibo ^^" Re: DDEEEMMIIIIGGGOOOODDD O.O I'm sorry :( Idk what to tell you except its all about Kris, which is kinda obvious. Oh, and Blue, this person clearly doesm;t like what Kris has done. The person is implying things about inconsideration and Kris purposely doing this 8 days before a concert to make SM pay a lot of violation fees. Re: Really? That bad?O.O Re: I should :)) But I cant ;~; It's too hard hey there. I need help with my claiming page. I don't know how I could elaborate more on how Styles got to camp.. ;~; #WeBelieveInKris <3 XD lol. I write #WeBelieveInKris on my hand >.< ._. Can't see it ._. Re: Hai!:D I wanna go to chat but my lil bro's here >.<" and he wants food Re: Whatup?:)) Oh, I changed Keivn to kevin woo XD and will change greg to ray and zayden to kangjun ;~; omo...kangjun Re: Gifs?O.O What gifs?XD Re: Meet Ray of C-Clown Re: OM OM OM :D YOU MUST LISTTEN TO THEM <3 I love their songs :D They stay in my playlist except Justice >.<" That was weird.. but try Far Away Young Love *cries* I love that Re: Wait a few ;~; sorry. my bro's beside me >.<" I dont want him to ugh, see XD Re: Blue, does Ray suit Kyler or Greg more?o.o Also, >.<" I cant :/ my bro's here and my mom's gonna get the broadband soon ;~; Maybe later tonight? Re: When does school open? Where is the areas affected?:( Magpaderma k na blue :( Re: You did say its getting worse :( Go see a doctor. Can the parts be seen? Only the pinky dba? Re: Wait, chat tyo sa FB Re: Yaw~ *pokes back like crazy* Re: ONE INJECTION ONE FINGER?!O.O OMO...how many are there?;~; But..I guess if it oes make you better..though! how big of a needle? Re: 20 tlga?!O.O Kala ko you said one pinky lang on your right hand and both feet?>.> OM.well..cream? Man, idk how those koreans have pretty skin ;~; Re: Kumukunot? Well, did you have the test now? Re: Welp! That sucks :/ Re: Mrn n yun?o.o How do you know?Lol, ako p yun wla alam XD CUUUTTTEE~ Di kya :P Di malandi yun. Malandi ay lhat n lalaki and very disturbing XD Re: Well O.O >.<" That, idk. Di ko ksi sya kinakausap eh. As long as you don't say--kinda obvious.. Well, why not?:)) Mabait yun. tlga. or you could talk to your mom's co-teacher son ;) Re: BTW, for Sage, L.Joe or Myungsoo?O.o *screams* JIYEON'S SOLO DEBUT CAME OUT OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG *screams* o u o AND LAST ROMEO IS OUT TOMORROW-- 1분 1초 *CRIES* I'M SO PROUD OF YEONNIE-- GO ON CHAT O U O I'm making Luhan's charrie now-- ;; SAENG WAIT FOR ME-- MY PARENTS ARE LIKE-- stalking me- Re: Because there is an improved powerset for the children of Hermes, you may need to fix the powerset that is on your character: Andrew Keynes. The improved power set for the children of Hermes is on this template. ;; SAENGGG Can you go on chat? ;; ;~; *CRIES* WAEYO WAEYO UGH STUPID INTERNET-- LET ME KILL IT >.< <3 Saeng < 3 o u o WA$$UP? <--- Ignore me-- :O OMG EXO EXO EXO < 3 I'm addicted to so many songs right now O A O otl-- RE: Omg cuteeeeeeeeeeeeeee~ I told my friend and her reaction... NO. NEVER. EVER. MYUNGYEON. FTW. And I'm just sitting there like: what the shemurrrrrr? ._. Shemurrrr Otl- My friends are hardcore Myungyeon shippers e.o I'm just like Kaiyeon O A O TTATT <3 Yeah true *^* Myungsoo is more of a...flower boy e.o <--- IT'S THE TRUTH DON'T JUDGE ME-- But Hoya would suit Jiyeon too o u o Kaiyeon tho <3 But if it's like Jiyeon from the Roly Poly era. I'd understand that Myungsoo and her suit each other ._. Psh please ^ I'm cheating on Chen, Luhan and my boyfriend on Woohyun *^* XD It's okay *^* lol we're cheaters *^* I'm dating Henry too btw-- :c D: Bye ;; Posted back in the coffee shop :) (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 08:29, May 26, 2014 (UTC)) :o guess who's here to...to...to...be weird and fangirl? e u e :O *plans to use jungkook or rap monster or like henry--* OMG TAEHYUNG V *SCREAMS* BTS OMF-- JUNGKOOK O A O sCREAMS <3 I LOVE HIM-- Posted in Coffee Shop :3 (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 09:00, May 26, 2014 (UTC)) Broken post in coffee shop (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 09:01, May 26, 2014 (UTC)) <3 OMG YES YES YES <3 BUT THEN O A O THERE'S INFINITE TOO-- >.< UGH SO MANY FEELS. WOOHYUN